Behind the Justice
by vartamin
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots and poems in varying situations with different Young Justice characters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Poems about a bird

A life gone wrong

A mind torn in two

Your bleeding heart screaming in the silence of the night

Crying out why won't somebody save me from this living hell

And then the devil comes to town

Saying there's no one there for you now

What are you going to do?

And the demons that rest in your mind

They play tricks and sadistic little games

That almost make it seem like they are kind

Little bird, they say

We can take away your pain

Little bird, they say

We can make the devil pay

And it all comes rushing back

One fateful night, their last show,

Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, _they all fall down_

And now they're telling you to pack

Leave your only home and don't ever come back.

Little bird, they say

Don't you want to see your family again?

 **AN: I made a little poem thing about Dick Grayson, yayy**

 **I listened to "I'd love to change the world" by Jetta while writing this**


	2. Homesick

**Set a little before the episode "Depths" in season 1, this has Kaldur being homesick and stuff. I didn't sleep last night and just made this when the inspiration struck so sorry if it's not too good. Prepare for comma central, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Young Justice and it's characters do not belong to me, if I did we'd have ten seasons and at least 3 movies. Too bad.**

 _"Take it in, don't hold your breath, the bottom's all I've found, we can't get higher than we get on the long way down"_

 _-Robert DeLong (Long Way Down)_

The ocean, it called to him. He was a fish out of water, quite literally, and sometimes he forgot how to breathe. Gasping and gaping with an uncontrollable urge to dunk his head in a bucket of ice cold water _._ He craved it, yearned for it, the water surrounding him and wrapping him up in a blanket of seaweed and sweet caresses.

' _You came back'_ it would tell him

 _'You don't belong up there'_ it would coerce him

 _'Never go back'_ it would demand of him

You would never guess the ocean was so possessive, but once you step back in she drags you down saying _'mine'_ and never lets you go. She only ever had one rule: if you don't stay, you don't breathe. She always did have a thing for sweet misery.

Kaldur'ahm interrupted his thoughts to heave out a sigh and chastise himself for his loss of concentration, his breath steaming up the window in front of him and he turned back to the desk he was supposed to be working at. Miscellaneous books and papers and reports were strewn in front of him, he had a lot to get done and daydreaming about a home that he left without looking back was something he'd rather not waste his time with.

The Team's missions hadn't been going well, every failure after failure was starting to grate at everybody's nerves. Tensions were high and everyone was irritable, fights weren't uncommon and had lost their playful side, he no longer had the ability to keep them in line. He wasn't sure they could survive as a team much longer if things kept up like this, and it was all his fault. He couldn't keep his mind off the sea, off home, and it was starting to affect his leadership skills.

He couldn't guide, couldn't lead, couldn't _think._

He needed some way to clear his head, to be the concise leader they needed, but the calls the water directed towards him were _oh so distracting_. His homeland reached for him, arms stretching and weaving in intricate patterns towards him, fingers the tendrils of a passing river. She reached up and held his face in her hands, resembling so much to a certain redheaded atlantean that it made his heart clench and speed up all at the same time. Her name a whispered prayer always on the very tip of his lips.

 _'Come to me my love'_ the delusion told him and he swears he almost conceded right then and there, his hand coming up to cup her cool cheek. His affirmation resting heavy on his tongue, the desperation to go to her, to tell her _'yes, of course, anything for you. I'll always come home to you.'_ choking him, drowning him as he realized he couldn't, not now, not when the Team needed him so badly. They were all depending on him to be the leader, they _chose_ him as leader, he could never leave them all, never wanted to. They were dysfunctional and stressed out and too hormonal for their own good but they were his responsibility, one he took on happily.

He gave out another large sigh and let his hand drop as the form from his imagination disappeared from sight, he dreaded the moment she would haunt him next but decided not to worry about it. Turning back towards his desk, he took out a clean piece of paper and re-begun on the mission briefing paper Batman had asked him for.

 _It was going to be a long day._

 **It's just a short little thing, a drabble(?), I hope I did Kaldur justice and that you enjoyed my small burst of creativity.**


	3. 1,2,3 sins for the sister

Jade N'guyen, Cheshire, assassin extraordinaire was always, and always will be, extremely protective over Artemis. She wanted her to keep her childlike innocence for as long as she possible. Artemis needn't know how cruel the world was and could be. She was desperate to make sure her little angel could never be corrupted from the dark and the slime of Gotham city.

Jade was always there for her; scaring away bullies before they could even take their first swing with words sharper than nails; taking blows for her during 'training' with their father (which, more often than not, caused her to receive more), working hard and taking on odd jobs to make sure her little angel never had to need or to grovel, she didn't care as to her own wellbeing not as long as Artemis' eyes still lit up as Jade read her Alice in Wonderland for the thousandth time.

She strived to be everything her father needed, everything he ever wanted, so that he would forget about Artemis. "Don't look at her, don't train her, don't hurt her. Look at me, train me, hurt me, I can take it.". It was her little sister's naive hope and childlike curiosity that fueled her, made her strong and, eventually, cold. She became the perfect weapon-guiltless, manipulative, uncaring-for only one reason, to protect her sister.

And when she couldn't face her little angel anymore, when she realized she had become the very monster she had strived to protect her sister from, that she was a danger to the only person who meant anything to her anymore, she left.


End file.
